


Poolside

by Crystalline (EternalWitch)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWitch/pseuds/Crystalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tries to save Sousuke from drowning. Instead, he's the one who is going to drown... in pleasure? [For Editing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

“Sousuke we should get going.”

Rin called out to his friend. Their club activities have long ended and they were the only ones left in the swimming pool. Sousuke wanted to stay longer, alone. But Rin insisted that he’ll stay with him. Still, it was getting late and they have to retire for the night.

“Oi Sousuke. How long are you going to stay there?” Rin have already left the pool and was waiting for his friend in the poolside.

“Fine. “ Sousuke replied from the other side of the pool. He started swimming back to where Rin was when… “Ah!”

Rin saw his friend stopped swimming, head bobbing in and out of the water and gasping for air. He thought his heart stopped beating for a second.

“Sousuke!” In an instant, he was in the water, swimming frantically towards his friend.  _Crap, cramps!?_

He hooked his arm to the dark-haired guy while the other slung his friend’s arm over Rin’s shoulder. They managed to get to the poolside right away.

Rin checked if there was movement in his chest. “No way…”

When he was in abroad, his coach have him attended a seminar on conducting CPR. His coach said that it would be helpful for him later on. He sent a silent thanks to his previous coach.

After pumping the chest several times, he moved on to do a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He placed his lips over his friend’s. _Please work._

He was too concentrated on the resuscitation that he didn’t notice a tongue worming inside his mouth. He felt his mouth being ravished by the time he noticed. “Hngh—!”

A hand held his head in place when he tried to break their connection. The movements of the muscles from the body underneath him indicated that it’s switching angles. Another arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Someone growled, he couldn’t pinpoint who, but he was sure that ignited their kiss even more. One way or another, Rin was practically sitting on Sousuke’s lap, rocking his hips. The growing erection below him felt good but it also brought his logical part back.

“Hnngh—hey!” Rin forced himself to break the kiss and glared at his friend. “So you were faking it?”

“Not really,” his friend smirked, he looked both cool and sexy that Rin wanted to continue where they left off, “I did get cramps but I could still get out of the water alone. But you rushed to my side and have this adorable worried look on your face; I couldn’t help but to tease you.”

“I was worried, you bastard! What if you—you…” He trailed off. The dread that he was feeling earlier was coming back. He never wanted to feel that ever again.

“I’m sorry. I over-exaggerated my act.”

“How dare you take advantage of the moment!”

“But you were into it. See?” Sousuke trailed a finger over Rin’s member. The redhead gasped at the touch.

“I’m not going to forgive you that easily.”

“I understand,” he kissed Rin on his temple, “then I should work for your forgiveness.” Sousuke flashed a sly grin and Rin knew they wouldn’t be able to get back to the dorm until midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the good ol' mouth-to-mouth technique here but this should have been police!Rin. Oh well, this is how it turned out. ^^;;


End file.
